Strip Puzzles
by The Mocking J
Summary: "Its simple, Professor. We both take turns suggesting puzzles. If the solver answers correctly, the person who presented the puzzle removes an item of clothing. However, if the solver is incorrect, then they must remove their clothing. Sort of like strip poker, only with puzzles."


_**[[I kind of promised someone a saucy Layton/Emmy fic... It's my first time writing anything of this nature– not that the story is anything outrageously obscene– but it's not my strong point, so sorry if these two seem OOC. WARNING: I'm disregarding Azran Legacy here, so Layton/Emmy-ness will ensue. If such a thing offends you...I advise you not to read on. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Do not own.**_

**Set: **_**During the second trilogy.**_

**Spoilers: **_**None.**_

* * *

Strip Puzzles

Hershel Layton nearly had a heart attack when his beloved Laytonmobile wouldn't start. They had only been dropping Luke home for the night and had parked a few blocks away from the Triton residence. (Thank goodness the car hadn't conked out while the professor was travelling through the countryside or something.)

Emmy had never imagined the usually stoic professor would be so distressed over a _vehicle._ She suggested they return to Clark's house for help, but Layton didn't want to disturb the family. (Emmy suspected he also didn't want to abandon his automobile in this sorry state.) Since it would take far too long to _push _the Laytonmobile home, Emmy went to use a phone booth while Layton assessed the damage under the car's hood.

"Well, the good news is a repairman's on his way," Emmy cheerfully told Layton ten minutes later. "The bad news is he'll be here around seven o'clock tomorrow morning, so we've got a bit of a wait. I'm sure Luke's parents wouldn't mind if we asked to stay at their house..."

Layton shook his head. "No, no. We shouldn't impose on them at this time. Brenda has been very busy with her work on plate tectonics recently..."

"Looks like we're stuck here for the night, then," his assistant opened the car door and flopped into the passenger seat.

With a sigh of resignation, Layton closed the hood and got in beside her. "I apologise for the inconvenience, Emmy. It's just you see, this automobile... holds a rather special place in my heart. I altered its ceiling especially so that I may wear my top hat whenever I drive." (This almost made the vehicle taller than it was wide.)

"And of course a true gentleman can never take off his hat—" Emmy suddenly broke off as she was struck with a brilliant idea. The Laytonmobile's interior was dark, but the professor noticed the corners of her mouth lift into a grin. _Oh dear... What was she planning?_ Emmy said, "I've come up with the perfect way for us to pass the time. Let's exchange puzzles!"

That seemed innocent enough. Layton nodded in agreement. "Splendid idea; there's no better time for a puzzle, after all. Try this one: The first letter of the alphabet is A, and the letter B follows A-"

"Not so fast, Professor," Emmy put a finger to his lips. "I haven't finished explaining to rules yet... We both take turns suggesting puzzles. If the solver answers correctly, the person who presented the puzzle removes an item of clothing. However, if the solver is incorrect,then _they _must remove their clothing. Sort of like strip poker, only with _puzzles_."

Layton blinked at her. "E-Emmy, where on _Earth_ did this notion come from?"

"Honestly, I've been thinking about this game for a little while," Emmy sniggered. "We might as well test it now while Luke's not around. It will definitely make puzzle solving more... rewarding."

"Aren't Picarats reward enough?" he mumbled. Try as he might, Layton couldn't help imagining the rewards Emmy was implying. (It was like trying not to think about watermelons if someone suddenly shouted 'watermelons!') He needed to pull his mind out of the gutter. The professor protested, "My automobile is hardly the most appropriate location for a... a game such as that."

"Oh, come on, Professor! You can't refuse a puzzle... or the request of a lady..."

She had him there. Vulgar as her request sounded, Layton didn't wish to disappoint his assistant. He only hoped she would grow bored of 'Strip Puzzles' before things became too heated between them. (Somehow he knew Emmy wasn't going to give up that easily.) Eventually, Layton agreed grudingly, "Very well."

"Great! Why don't you continue that alphabet puzzle of yours?"

_So much for ladies first..._ Layton swallowed, but schooled his features into a poker-face. "The first letter of the alphabet is A, and the letter B follows the letter A. The letter you require is the last one, but it isn't Z. What is the last letter of the alphabet?"

Emmy snorted. "That puzzle's no problem— it's obviously _T. _The last letter in the word 'alphabet'."

"That... that's correct."

"You know what that means, Professor," she winked.

Inclining his head in defeat, Layton relieved himself of his black coat. Ironically, he felt warmer without it— exposed, even. Though, he supposed sacrificing his own dignity was more refined than watching a young woman undressing.

"I hardly ever see you without your coat," Emmy laughed. "Okay, my turn..."

Emmy gasped when he answered her question incorrectly. "Unbelievable, Hershel Layton actually got a puzzle _wrong! _You have to forfeit again." The professor sighed with relief and removed one shoe; Emmy eyed him suspiciously. "Hang on... You said the wrong answer on _purpose, _didn't you? Well, two can play it that way."

Much to Layton's embarrassment, Emmy purposely got the next puzzle wrong and shamelessly ripped off her trench coat.

"Alright, I'll play properly!" Layton yielded.

By puzzle number ten, the pair had both lost their shoes and socks. Emmy smirked as the professor realized he was running out of moderate attire to discard. Sweat trickled down Layton's forehead. Now he could either part with his treasured top hat... or his trousers.

Emmy arched an amused eyebrow at his white briefs. "A true gentleman removes his trousers before his hat...?"

Layton launched into the next puzzle to prevent her further comments. Off came Emmy's blouse. (The professor failed to avert his gaze.) This was slowly followed by Layton's jumper, which Emmy held out her hand to receive. She whistled at the sight of his bare chest.

The professor folded his arms. "I believe this has gone far enough, Emmy—!"

Smiling, Emmy put a hand to his chest. "I suppose your right... Your car isn't exactly the most comfortable place to do this. We could always continue tomorrow evening at your house..."


End file.
